Across Worlds
by alienkiller2015
Summary: Old Man Logan with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

The emptiness that he felt was abundant. The sadness more than any person could handle without breaking. The man dragged himself like an animal through the woods. Blood cloaking him, making him look even more feral than usual. His metal claws not fully retracted, making any animal near him fearful for their life. The man knew not where he was going, nor did he care. He sees a bright white light and then memories.

FLASHBACK:

"Distress calls?" Logan asks Jubilee.

"Avengers, Fantastic Four, Wakanda. Basically everywhere Logan." She said with worry in her voice and a frown.

Logan senses something and drew his head up he paused and sniffed the air.

Jubilee asks, "Thoughts?" With deep concern on her face.

Wolverine's instincts suddenly screamed "DANGER!" "Jubilee we've gotta go, like right now!"

As soon as said an explosion hit the wall flinging the two mutants. Wolverine pushes the debris off of him and is ached by what greets him. Jubilee was impaled by wood. Her broken, limp body delivering anger as villains make themselves known.

"Hello Wolverine. This is the big one." Says Silver Samurai as he walks through the broken wall. Wolverine sees over forty. Knowing that he might die he yells to the kids, "Run! Whatever you hear don't turn back!"

Wolverine releases his legendary claws with a snikt! As he crouches into his fighting stance.

"Do you know how many Villains for every one hero? Twenty. Forty. You are severely outnumbered and this world will bow down." Says Samurai with a cocky smirk on his face.

Wolverine growls and says, "Not on my watch!" As he throws his body into the wave of villains, slicing everywhere and everyone. No one was safe. He tore limbs off and even in Samurai's case heads. Wolverine was slipping and he let go. Lost in a berserker rage the animal is making an already big pile of bodies look small. Blood was flowing like a river; Wolverine's claws found every victim. The body count continued to climb until all but one was dead. Bullseye just wouldn't go down. No matter how much Wolverine took out of him he kept coming back. Wolverine saw a chance and took it, stabbing his indestructible claws through Bullseye's heart, stopping any chance of hurting anyone ever again.

A bleeding Bullseye cries and asks, "Wolverine, why? You're supposed to be our friend." A confused Wolverine watched, as the assassin dies in his arm, still and cold as ice.

Wolverine looks around him seeing all the people in the room were dead bar him. He looks up as suddenly a man in a green suit with a red cape and dome on his head appears. The man leans and says, "Do you honestly think you could have done this? One hero vs. 40 villains? Not even you could pull that off. But people that love you, friends would hesitate. Not trying to harm them but you cold bloodedly murdering them in a genocide like no other? You murdered the X-Men and have to live with it!" He starts laughing hysterically, he bows and disappears. Looking up Wolverine is devastated; his friends lay mangled, bloody and violently splayed. Beast and Nightcrawler impaled, Gambit armless, Iceman decapitated. Wolverine feels the guilt, emptiness and sadness weigh him down more than anything else in his entire 100+ years of life.

Wolverine layed the body of his daughter in all but blood on the floor. He started to cry, cry for all the friends he killed. Cried for all the guilt bestowed upon him. Wolverine has no where to go. He has no one, nobody else could put up with the sarcastic, irritable man. He wanders through the woods aimlessly. Not feeling time, just looking for a way to hurt himself for the evil that he committed. He finds a train track and waits. When he sees the train he doesn't do anything just looks up as the train hits him and indescribable pain is inflicted. But nothing can stop the heartache he feels for his friends. His guilt was heavier than the world as he can just heal. He doesn't have to worry about anything and yet people are so vulnerable to him.

**Up in Space**

Uatu looks down upon Earth sadly, watching as Wolverine drags himself away from the tracks. He summons Logan and heals his wounds.

Wolverine doesn't even look up, "Uatu do you have the power to kill me?" while his shoulders are sagged and he starts to cry.

Uatu responds, "Wolverine I summoned you because I can end your suffering. You do not have to live on this planet anymore. There is an Alternate Universe in which Earth is nearly the same. You could go there and learn from them."

Wolverine looks up suddenly, "I have nothing here, what other choices do I have? I'll go. Thank you Uatu." Wolverine hangs his head again, tears dropping down his face as he sees a bright light and then darkness.

Uatu stares at the spot Wolverine just resided and says, "Goodbye Wolverine, your friends are not mad. They understand the position you were in and know you are truly a good man at heart.

**Watchtower**:

"Meeting Adjourned." The man that one would see seems normal but carries himself with a confidence like no other, standing at 6'3 he may look normal but this is the most powerful man on the planet. He is Superman, Kryptonian guardian of earth.

Next to him on the left was a man that wears an all black suit with sharp points on the head and a cape. This is Batman, equally confident and very intimidating he says, "Finally."

Next to Superman on the right was an extremely beautiful woman with dark hair and extravagant blue eyes. She wore what looked like a one-piece bathing suit but in reality armor forged by the Gods. She was Wonder Woman born daughter of Zeus she holds extreme strength, thought not as strong as Superman she has way better fighting skills and could still beat him that way.

Next to her sat a man in a red and yellow electric themed costume with a mask. He was The Flash, fastest man alive, he was in an accident when his aunt's boyfriend Barry brought him to his lab and the same accident that gave Barry his powers happened to Wally. He is one of the fastest people in existence being able to unlock the Speedforce.

On the opposite side of the table a dark skinned man with a very serious face looked around the room. He looked like he's seen everything; he wore a black and green costume base. On his right ring finger he bore a glowing green ring, the most powerful weapon in the Universe a Green Lantern's ring. This wasn't just any Green Lantern this is arguably on of the most powerful ever, John Stewart.

Across from him was a very beautiful woman with green eyes and red hair she too had a look of a warrior, with a mace on her belt and a helm on the table. The most shocking thing was on her back. Pair of wings like an angel on her back, for she too wasn't human. She was Thangarian, a very warlike people.

Across the table sat the most visually shocking of the group. Tall and green sat J'onn J'onzz the Martian. He stands at a whopping 6'7 and towers over the rest. He has red eyes and is telepathic. Other powers include super stength, flight, invisibility, shape shifting, and super speed.

**Wolverine:**

All of a sudden Wolverine crashes to a cold, metal ground. He picks himself up and sees the weirdest collection of people he's ever layed eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan looks up to the weirdest group of people he's ever seen. They look like children's party entertainment to him.

The League's shock is clear. The man in front looked wild. A broken look mixed with blood all over him didn't mix well with any of them, especially Batman. They all were confused and extremely cautious. Batman asks, "Who are you?" The man looks up but doesn't say a word, just looking at him emptily. Batman felt nervous by it, he didn't show it but he felt threatened by the look. This wasn't a hostile look, but one of someone who was broken. He looked at every one of them in the eye and they all became afraid of the reason this man looked like this.

J'onn looked into his mind and saw the horror. He witnessed and felt the pain. He started to scream a blood curling scream, scaring the rest bar Batman.

**Logan's Mind**:

J'onn stood at a lab. What he saw was disgusting. He saw the man inside of a tank. He was in a laboratory of some sort. He sees all different wiring and needles in the man, and scientists in the next room. Next was an indescribable pain, he wants to die, he screams as he feels all of the heat spread over his whole skeleton, making it impossible to breathe, to even think. He just stood there screaming as the pain started to subside. The leader, J'onn presumed, walked in looking smug and proud. He looks at the man and says, "Logan wake up." The man named Logan looks up to the scientist and pounds the glass, J'onn feels anger like no other time in his existence, he starts to thrash. The anger making him want to kill. He was horrified at himself. He looked at the man as he roars underwater and saw as three metal blades come out from his knuckles. They were frightening, J'onn feels the man's blood thirst as he stabs the glass and escapes. The scientist yells, "Security! Security help me!" Guards swarm the room, shooting Logan everywhere. J'onn feels the pain inflicted and is surprised when Logan runs wildly everywhere. The claws slashing everywhere and one, it was a bloody mess. The claws found everyone. There were bodies everywhere. J'onn looks on horrified as he literally feels the anger and wanting of revenge. Savagely Logan jumps through the window and kills the two guards; he runs to the scientist and slashed his claws across his chest. He ripped away at the ribs. The doctor was still alive as Logan rips his heart out of his chest. The man looks at it for one second before he died.

Next he feels a chill as he sees Logan running with a pack of wolves. He ran as fast as he could towards a deer and gracefully jumped on it, pulling it down as he stabbed its windpipe ending its life as quickly as he could. He looks down and starts to dig in.

Next J'onn sees Logan standing with a man in a white and red suit that covers his face, shaking hands. Logan was in a fresh uniform, yellow and dark blue. The man in the red and white says, "Being in the whole superhero business mean you have to have a codename." Logan thinks about it and responds, "Wolverine."

Next you see him with a bunch of people ranging in looks and sizes. The most abnormal being what looked like a blue demon, with pointed ears and a tail. Next to him stood a colossal man that stood taller than him, his skin metal. Next to him stood a blue furry man. He looked a mixture of gorilla and cat. Next to him stood a fairly tall man with a visor over his eyes that was glowing red. He looked like a leader. Next to him sat one of the most beautiful women J'onn's ever encountered in his life. Red hair and green eyes, she was curvy and feminine. Next to her stood a tall but equally beautiful woman, chocolate skin and white hair she was gorgeous. In the middle of them all was a bald man in a wheelchair. He looked wealthy and could feel Logan's respect and love for the man. They were close he could tell.

Next J'onn saw a giant fiery bird in the sky, he felt the power and a scared and sad Logan. He looks in the center and sees the red haired woman from earlier. J'onn felt the love in Logan and knew that Logan loved this woman. She landed and Logan said, "Jean, fight it. You can remember." J'onn sees the tears on his face as she grins cruelly. Logan lunged and impaled his claws through her heart. Killing her. The last thing he saw in her eyes was a smile as she mouthed, "Thank you." He cries into her shoulder. He was the only person who could've done it. J'onn feels the sadness wave through him, making him feel more and more sorry for the man.

Next he sees Logan with a beautiful Asian girl with a yellow coat with a pink undershirt. She was looking at the monitor that showed many alerts. He can feel the confusion from Logan. Logan asks and she doesn't know either. All of a sudden he can smell people that weren't just there. He tries to warn the girl but he was too late. The wall exploded killing the girl and tearing a little of his costume. He looks over and sees close to forty enemies walk in. The leader walks in and declares that for each hero there were over twenty enemies. He then declares the world will bow. Logan states he'll never let that happen. Logan tells the kids to leave, even if they heard bad things to never turn back. He releases the claws and attacks. He feels the anxiousness going through Logan. He was slicing everywhere, taking down anyone near him. Just like the lab he just killed anyone. Taking limbs and heads, he started to look scarier, as he felt anger build up. Anger like no other he fell into it. Logan killed everyone in the room except one. The man wore a blue costume with a white bulls eye on his forehead. He feels Logan's concern and frustration. Logan stabs the man through the chest, a killing blow. The dying man said, "Logan, why are you doing this? You are supposed to be our friend." The man releases tears before dying in Logan's arms. Logan looks around the room and sees a man in a green suit with a red cape and a dome over his head. He says, "Do you honestly think you could do this? Kill forty villains? Not even you could pull this off, but friends. They would hesitate while you killed them cold bloodedly." The man laughs hysterically, he then bows and disappears. Logan looks up and is shocked to see instead of villains, they were all of his friends. Slaughtered. J'onn felt more sadness and guilt worse than anything he felt. He starts to cry for the man. He feels his pain as he lost his people too.

J'onn pulls out of Logan's mind and Logan fell unconscious. J'onn looks at the unconscious man with sympathy and tears fall down his face as he looks at the other members. They stood timidly and silently until Flash asked, "What happened? What did you see?"

J'onn looks at them and tells them. They all look at Logan and they all felt negative feelings for the enemy. It was VERY different on his planet they realized. Hawkgirl was repulsed by the fact that someone would do that to another human. Flash felt sad that this man had to go through more than one horrors. Superman feels angry that the villains would go to that level. Batman was feeling threatened. This man was dangerous and as broken as he was there's still a risk. Wonder Woman felt sad that he has to endure killing his teammates.

J'onn walked over to Logan picked him up and put him in one of the rooms. When he got back they were all silent not knowing what to do with him. "I say we wait until tomorrow until we decide. God knows we need to sleep on it." Superman says and everyone agrees. Tomorrow they will determine whether he stays or goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan awoke screaming. Not in anger. Not in violence. In fear. He was covered in sweat. The X-Men's voices whispered in his head, not wanting to leave him. He cupped his face in his hands and sighed. He let out a sob, and pulled himself off of the bed. He walked to the bathroom and used the bathroom.

"I look like shit." He said to himself. His eyes were red, and swollen. His face was as gruff as ever, and his hair was just as wild as before. He somehow looked...different. His eyes held a different light. Gone was the dangerous look in his eyes. Gone was the anger he held in his soul. The only look he had was the one of sadness...

He walked into the cafe, a bunch of heroes were there, as they didn't have secret identities. He shook his head at their costumes. They looked like a joke. He sat down and took a deep breath. He was currently shirtless, and the women in the room were staring.

He stood abruptly, his chair scraped on the floor, and the entire cafe looked at him. He simply sighed and walked out of the room. He wasn't interested in company. He would rather be alone right now.

He walked out into the halls, making sure he avoided everyone. He simply walked without an agenda. He stopped at the Monitor Womb. He knew he wanted to avoid the people, but he was simply fascinated with the technology displayed. Stark would shit bricks if he seen this stuff.

He choked up a bit, remembering his old friend. He liked the guy, Tony was a class act. He could always make Logan laugh, that's also why he missed Morph back in the day.

Logan was approached by Martian Manhunter.

"Can't sleep?" J'onn said. Logan looked up and saw the alien floating towards him. Logan looked around the room. He was baffled by how much further ahead these guys were technology wise.

"Yeah. I was never a good sleeper before though, so it doesn't matter much to me." Logan responded. J'onn nodded. He can understand why. The horrors Logan has had to live through...he can't imagine how one would cope.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" J'onn asked the much shorter man. The Martian had never noticed how short Logan was. It was almost as if he made up for it by how stocky he was. He was not small frame wise. He was very muscular. They made their way back to the cafe, this time with Logan feeling much more comfortable.

"Dark, no sugar." Logan told the man behind the counter. The man nodded, and soon enough Logan had the scalding liquid in his hands. He took a sip, not caring about the pain. It would heal. "What about you? Do you have any family?" Logan asked the Martian.

"Unfortunately, no. I am the last of my people. My family was killed a long time ago." J'onn said. Logan frowned. It seemed they had something in common. He didn't know how to go on. Logan looked at the window, separating them and Earth.

"That's it." Logan said. Logan pushed by J'onn and smashed through the window. The alarms went off and emergency metal panels closed over the spot. Manhunter watched as the man went flying towards Earth. Logan waved sadly.

Logan was flying through space. He couldn't breathe. He felt awful, it was cold. He was spiraling right towards the planet. He could feel himself start to enter the atmosphere. Soon it was hot. It only got worse. He began to scream. The pain was unbearable. He felt his eyes melt out of the sockets, and then his face. He felt the rest of his skin burn. He felt himself falling. He was screaming even louder. Soon his throat was melted as well, cutting him off. The silence was unbearable. Logan couldn't tell where he was until he was on the floor.

He felt his body smash into the ground. It was the worst pain he's felt. The ground cracked around his body, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

He awoke feeling worse than he's almost ever felt. It didn't work. He looked into the faces of the league.

"Dammit!" He growled. He began to sob. He did accomplish one thing though. He killed the Wolverine. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

"Dammit, J'onn! You were supposed to watch him!" Batman growled at the Martian. J'onn looked over and glared. Superman patted Bruce's shoulder.

"It's not his fault the man jumped through the window, Bruce. Logan wanted to end it, none of us can change that." Superman reasoned with Batman. Batman sighed in annoyance.

"He must be a selfish, ungrateful son of a bitch." Bruce concluded. Logan picked himself up, and swayed. He was in pain, and he could admit that.

"Listen here, Brucey. I have lived longer than the average man. I make old look young. I should be in a fucking box based on age alone, got it? I am basically immortal. I have been in every war you can think of in American history. Civil, World War 1, World War 2, Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan. I've seen so many people I call friends die I don't want to even have friends anymore. Everyday I have to live with the nightmares of living while all of my friends were slaughtered...by me!" He shouted. He was much shorter than Bruce, but he was unwavering.

They were all teleported to the Watchtower, where the maintenance were installing a new window. Batman groaned, this wasn't going to be cheap...

"What was the point of that, Logan?" Wally asked, his voice was gentle and soft. Logan looked up, a tear fell down his cheek.

"I killed Wolverine dead." Is what Logan replied. Flash looked at the rest, confused.

"Who's Wolverine?" Green Lantern asked. Logan looked up to the dark man, almost as if remembering something. He looked down again, this time in shame.

"Me." Logan said. They all looked at him in confusion. J'onn knew from peeking into his mind that Wolverine was who he was before. He was wild, almost savage in every way. Yet, here he was this...man.

"All in favor for Logan staying with us?" Superman asked. Him, along with almost everyone else raised their hands. Batman kept his down. He scowled at the results.

"This man is too dangerous to keep around. You're all fools for not seeing this." Batman said. Logan looked at him and smiled, not in his feral, classic smile. This one was sad.

"He's right." Logan said. The League glared at both of the men. Diana stood. Her chair made a groaning sound, obviously not made for the sudden standup.

"Damn you, Bruce! You're always so...negative. This man needs our help!" Diana said. Batman looked up, she said his name in public.

"It's fine. He's right." Logan said. The League all look at each other. Superman looks at the smaller man thoughtfully.

"I don't think Ma or Pa will be bothered by another mouth to feed. Maybe I can take you to the farm for a while. They will surely straighten you out..." Superman offered the feral man. Logan stood and shook his hand firmly. He was incredibly grateful. He was good at physical labor, and he would probably be a help to Superman's parents.

Superman, now dressed as Clark Kent, and Logan were teleported down to the rural town of Smallville. Logan looked around. There were endless fields around them. Logan took a deep breath of the air. It was much different than city air it was more...pure.

"Ma! Pa! I'm home!" Clark shouted into the house. An older man and woman walk to the front porch, smiling widely. They dropped their smile when they saw the weird stranger standing next to their son. His forked, black hair unsettled them. He was very short and stocky. He unnerved them. There was something about this man that was dark. He shook Jonathan's hand and kissed Martha's.

"It's nice to meet you, both. I am Logan. I, uh, I'm in a pretty rough situation right now. I can offer a working hand if I get to stay for a while." Logan said, while scratching the back of his head. He hated talking sometimes, it was so awkward. The older couple silently discussed with their eyes and reached a conclusion.

"You can have Clark's old room. Any friend of Clark's is a friend of our's." Martha said with a warm smile on her face. Logan smiled back at her. Her smile brought him way back. After the House of M he remembered everything. His mother used to have this effect on him as well. He felt like hugging the woman, but shrugged off the feeling. He followed the pair with Clark behind them. He looked around the room. It had a light air, he felt...hope in the room.

He looked over to Clark and wondered about his past. His heart beat differently than a regular human, it was slower. He also smelled a lot different. The room showed signs of high academics. There were many books around, mainly on Astronomy. Logan was surprised. Most kids were interested in Astrology. He looked around the room. There was a book on the bed. It was _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee. He noted that the bork was more worn than the others.

"It was my favorite growing up. Still is, actually. I read it dozens of times and yet...I still can't get enough of it." Clark said. Logan smiled. He turned to the man again and sighed.

"My favorite was always _Of Mice and Men _by John Steinbeck. The entire plot was amazin', as short as the overall book was." Logan said, almost in a whisper. Clark looked surprised. Logan looked as if he hasn't read a book in his life, never mind enjoyed one. "Thank you, Clark. I appreciate it. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I can't describe how much you two are helping me." Logan said. With that Clark left.

"Dinner will be at 5:00. You should wash up." She suggested. He smiled, and walked to the bathroom. He cleaned his face, and washed his hands. He came back down and smelled something mouth-watering. He sat down at the kitchen table and Martha pulled a roast out of the oven.

"By God, that smells amazin'." Logan said. She smiled at him. He was about to put potatoes on his plate when Jonathan cleared his throat. He saw them gather hands and he put his fork down. He grabbed both of their hands.

"Oh Lord, we thank you for the gifts of your bounty which we enjoy at this table. As you have provided for us in the past, so you may sustain us throughout our lives. While we enjoy your gifts, may we never forget the needy, and those in want. Amen." Jonathan said. Logan looked at the other two. He never really was one for faith. He grew up a Roman Catholic, but he never exactly celebrated it. There's a first to everything though.

He put a mountain of potatoes on his plate, and a giant mound of corn next to it. He felt uncomfortable, but they laughed it off. They had plenty. He grabbed a thick piece of roast and cut it into smaller pieces.

After a hearty dinner he joined Jonathan for the evening chores. He washed the dishes, fed some of the animals, and cleaned around the house a bit. He plopped into Clark's old bed, and passed out before his head hit the pillow.

He awoke in the middle of the night screaming, as usual. He kept having dreams of his friends. Jonathan and Martha opened the door and saw the man. Logan was sitting up, crying. He couldn't take it.

"Logan. You have to calm down so we can help you." Martha said. He looked up and all she saw in his deep blue eyes were pain, and grief. Like he had seen things no one other man could endure.

She embraced him, and put his head in her shoulder. He cried into her gently, savoring the comfort of her warmth. When he calmed down he fell back asleep. This time, it was dreamless.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan awoke in the morning feeling...better than usual. The sun wasn't up yet, and yet he wasn't tired. He walked down the stairs, careful to not make much noise. He saw that they were both already up. He saw the dog was also up. It was a white lab. It had a red collar, and a powerful looking body. The dog whimpered when he saw Logan.

Logan felt the dog's fear. He can smell Logan's skeleton, and how he was different. Logan had animal empathy, but most people wouldn't know that. He crouched down, and the dog tackled him. He was surprised. The dog was much stronger than it's size revealed.

"Krypto! Down boy!" Jonathan yelled at the dog. Krypto hopped off of Logan and bounced to a standing position. He ran out the door, and flew off. Logan's eyes widened.

"What the fuck type of dog was that?" Logan asked. Martha gasped. She smacked his arm with a rag and she looked sheepish. "Sorry." He mumbled. She rubbed his arm, and he smiled at her.

"Come on, Logan. We have to go to the market today. Gotta get feed for the animals." Jonathan said. Logan grabbed his coat, which Uatu must've put in the room, and threw it over his shoulders. He walked to the old truck and smiled.

"Reminds me of the good days." Logan says. Jonathan looked at him, confused. He had no clue what he meant. This man looked around mid-thirties.

"What do you mean, son?" Jonathan asked him. Logan looked over and sighed. Should he tell him? He thought so.

"Look, Jonathan. You know how there are multiple 'meta-humans' out there? I am one of them. I am close to immortal, and I have been alive since the 1840's." He said. Jonathan looked at him in shock.

"1840's? You looked barely a day over thirty-five!" Jonathan exclaimed. Logan shrugged. He rubbed his hands. He couldn't tell him his other parts of his past. He would be a monster in his eyes.

They walked through the market. Logan held most of the bundles. It was no problem for him. He noticed Jonathan was breathing heavy, and was perspiring. Logan heard his irregular heartbeat and looked the man in the eyes.

"You alright?" Logan asked. Jonathan clutched at his chest. Logan's eyes widened. He ran into the car and found the man's meds. He brought it back and gave the man the medicine. Jonathan became stable, and soon picked himself off of the ground.

"Sorry about that. I have a bad heart." Jonathan said. Logan was breathing heavily. That was a scary experience. He sighed and they bought the stuff.

"Can I talk to you, Jonathan?" Logan said on the way back. Jonathan nodded, and Logan sighed.

"I'm not from around here. I am from an alternate Earth. There I was Wolverine, the best there is at what I did, but what I did was hurt other people." Logan breathed shakily and continued. "It all happened so fast. One night I was with someone whom I care deeply about. We were getting distress calls from everywhere. Supervillains were uprising. The wall exploded, and she was thrown. I found her impaled. I looked at the hole and a whole bunch of supervillains was there. There must'a been forty of 'em. I killed every single one of them. Bullseye was the last to go down. We just kept taking chunks out of each other. I finally saw my shot. I stabbed him, right through the heart. His last words were 'Logan, stop, please...why are you doing this? You're supposed to be our friend.'" A tear fell down his face, and landed on his hands. "When I asked him what he was talking about a man appeared. I had recognized him. He was one of Spider-Man's villains. He told me that I couldn't take down forty, and that my friends would hesitate. I looked up, and all of my friends were slaughtered. I killed them all." He finished. Jonathan took a breath. He was not expecting that. Logan didn't sob this time, he just cried.

"I'm not going to lie, that caught me off guard. You don't need to hold on to someone, Logan, if they're already in your heart. You loved them, it's obvious. I can see why you're so guilty, but you have to forgive yourself. You thought you were doing the right thing. I'm sure your friends understand that." Jonathan said. Logan looks up, and smiles a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

Since it was almost Autumn they were getting ready for the big harvest. Logan cracked his neck, and got to work. He bent over and began work on the plants. He fertilized the ground, and kept going.

He was soaked in sweat, and the sun was beating down on him. His healing factor made his stamina practically limitless, but it was still hot. He flung his shirt off, and did the rest of the field shirtless. It took him two hours to do the rest.

He walked back to the house, where the couple watched him work. He wiped his forehead, and walked past them. He grabbed the chicken feed and poured some in a bucket. He walked with the bucket to the coop. He threw the food to the hens and roosters, and watched them peck the food. This life felt...natural...as if he belonged on a farm. When he was done he walked into the barn, grabbed some hay, and put it in the cows' and horses' pens. He walked back out, and into the pig styes. He poured fresh slop for the hogs, and stood up.

He waved to the couple, and they waved back. They were impressed. He worked harder than most people they have seen. He walked into the cooler house, and chugged down a big bottle of water. He took a cold shower, and put on fresh clothes. He walked back out, ready for dinner.

"Smells amazing' again, Martha. I don't know how you do it." This night it was pot-pies. He dug into it, and he ate until he was full.

The next morning he awoke early again. He pulled himself out of bed. He cracked his neck and back, and walked down the stairs. He waved to the couple, and got himself a cup of joe. He walked out into the cool morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"He saw some trees in the distant that were a little too close to the fields. He walked out there, with an axe. He chopped down the tree, and attached it to a tractor. He drove it back, towards the wood chipper. He put it in, but an accident happened. The tree caught onto his arm, and his hand got dragged into the machine. The couple sprinted to him, just as he ripped it out of the shredder.

His hand was bleeding, and flesh was torn everywhere. He just grunted, and the hand healed almost immediately. He walked towards the house and the couple jogged behind him.

"How the hell did you do that? Your hand should still be in that machine!" Martha cried. Logan spun around, not angry, just surprised.

"That's my power. I heal, also I have claws, but I don't use those anymore." He said sadly. Jonathan puts an arm on Martha, he knew Logan didn't want to be questioned about his claws. They walked into the house, and they both sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I should probably go now, I hope you both aren't uncomfortable with me here anymore." He said as he left. He walked all the way into town. He walked into a coffee shop and plopped down into a chair. He saw a woman walking his way and smiled at her.

She saw his face and was mesmerised. She was taken in by the rugged masculinity. She walked over to him.

"What would you like, Darlin'?" She asked. He smirked and looked through their short menu. He looked up into her green eyes and was taken back.

"I'd like black, no cream, no sugar." He said. She smiled at him and walked behind the counter. She made the coffee and walked back to his booth.

"My name's Maureen." She said, she looked like a certain redhead teammate of his. He put a strand of her hair behind her hair, and she bit her lip.

"My name's Logan." He said. She smiled, her teeth were perfectly white, and had no imperfections to them. She was beautiful, and Logan felt himself liking her more and more.

"My shift ends at 6:00." She said. He chuckled. He can tell already that she was a cool chick. He told her he'd pick her up and take her for a drink.

He came back at six and found her wearing a jacket. He put an arm around her waist, and walked with her towards the nearest bar. It smelled like your average bar...booze. He ordered a beer for him and a glass of wine for her. They sat, and laughed for what seems like the entire night. She took him back to her house, but he didn't go inside. He instead walked her to the front door, kissed her goodnight, and walked back down to the street.

He knew he couldn't go back to the Kent's so he just walked to a place where if it rained he would be dry. He fell asleep, and woke up before the sun rose.

"First time in ages I've had to do that. Fuck that, never again." He swore to himself. He picked himself up, walked to the coffee shop, and saw her again. She smiled when she walked over to him. He hugged her tightly.

"Morning, darlin'" He said to her. She mumbled back in his ear a good morning as well. He sat at the table and got himself a coffee. Since she had evening shift yesterday she had the morning shift today.

They walked, hand in hand, to her house. Today he actually walked in, and to his surprise it was kind of messy. There were dishes in the sink, clothes on the floor, and all different kinds of junk. He laughed.

"Reminds me of my old place. I used to live like this." He said. She smiled. She went to the fridge and pulled a boss of Pepsi out.

"Want a cup?" She asked. He smiled and waved, he never liked Pepsi. He was one for Coke. He turned and walked to her bedroom. It was the cleanest part of the house. It smelled like...her.

"This is nice. Let me take you to dinner tonight." He said. She blushed and nodded. He smirked, but on the inside his heart was doing jumping jacks. He watched her go in her room and could hear her change her clothes.

She erupted through the door, scaring Logan. He began to laugh and they twined their arms together. They walked to the closest restaurant, which was a seafood joint, and had to wait a few for their tables. Meanwhile they talked about their favorites.

"Black and yellow. I know most people only have one, but one wouldn't really be the other without it." He said. She had asked favorite color.

"Mine is also yellow. When I was growing up, my mother loved daffodils. When I was eleven she passed away of leukemia. Ever since yellow reminded me of the happy moments, and her love for it became mine." She said. He put his large, rough hand over her small and slender one. He gave her a reassuring smile. She put her head against his shoulder. He put his head on her's and closed his eyes.

Their buzzer buzzed a few moments after their moment. They had a hearty dinner. He ate fish n' chips, she ate fried shrimp. He walked her home, and she invited him in.

"I can't do that to you now, Darlin'. I can stay for the night, but I don't want to go too fast." He said. She smiled and placed a peck on his lips. He savored her taste. He went into the living room, and fell asleep on her couch.

In the morning he woke up with a stiff neck. He sat himself up, groaning. He cracked his neck and shoulders. The deep, echoing sound rang across the room. He stood and went to the fridge. He opened it and found his goal, a bottle of water.

"Ya know, going through people's fridges is considered rude..." Maureen says. He turns with a mouth full of water. He gulped it down sheepishly and apologizes. "It's fine, babe, I like you enough for it to be okay." She says. She was still half-asleep. He walked over to her and lifted her, bridal style. He walked over to the redhead's bed and placed her in it. She grabs his arm as he was about to walk out, making him turn.

"Stay with me." She pleads. Her emerald eyes holding many different emotions in it. He

smiled and climbed into the bed beside her. He put his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She noted how warm his skin was. He kissed her neck, and fell back asleep.

He awoke a few hours later. He took a deep breath and smelled lavender. He opened his eyes and found them staring into deep emerald ones. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I like watching you sleep." She said to him. He looked at her, perplexed. She stroked his forehead, her thumb tracing circles. "You seem so peaceful. When you're awake you almost hold a burden on those broad shoulders of yours." She said. He looked into her eyes again and sighed.

"I've been through a lot in my life. I can't explain to you now why. I will one day though. It's not you, I'm just not read to tell anyone yet." He said. She put a slender hand on his cheek. He smiled at her touch. His heart felt like the Grinch's. Like it grew three sizes, just because of one woman.

They had done everything that day. They had shopped for clothes for him, some alcohol, and lots of food. They came through the door, laughing. Logan paused for a moment and pondered. He put the bags down and began cleaning.

The cleaning ended up being more fun than he thought. They had fooled around. When he was doing the dishes he put soap on her face, making her have a beard. She put it all over his face, making him look funny.

They had gotten into a bubble fight, and they were happy. The house was clean, they had their food, clothes, and each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan and Maureen were the start of a new chapter of Logan's life. Gone was the sadness. She was the missing chunk of his heart. He loved her beyond words. He wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, even if he wouldn't age.

"I love you." He said to her, pressing his nose against her's. She pressed back and kissed him on the lips, passionately. They still haven't had sex yet, but who cares? Logan certainly didn't at this point.

"Logan, I think it's time we progress in our relationship." She said. He looked up to her face and saw the seriousness. He stood, even if he wasn't much taller than her he still looked down to her. She looked up at his bluish-black hair and ran her hand through it. He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom.

He plopped her on the bed and climbed on, with her on the bottom. Their lips connected, and the passion turned into something more...lust. They were desperate for each other. She unbuttoned his shirt, and ripped it off of him, revealing his muscular body. He lifted her shirt above her head, and looked down at her supple breasts. He cupped one while kissing her neck, he lightly bit her.

She clawed his back, leaving scratched for a mere second before they healed. He groaned. He pulled her pants down her legs, while she kicked them off. She unbuckled his jeans, and pulled them down. He looked down, almost self-conscious as to what she thought.

"Don't worry there, Champ. You're good." She said with a thumbs up. He laughed, heartily. That was funny.

Hours later she was panting. Her body was covered in sweat, and she was tired. He was barely breathing irregularly. He had a little sweat on his back, but that was it. He loved the feel of her body against his. He felt so...natural in this position.

"I've never met a guy with your stamina." She said. She was still out of breath. He cracked a smile, and chuckled a bit. "Nor one with hands like your's. I was having trouble controlling myself the way you touched me." She laughed. He snuggled into her neck.

"I hope we can stay like this forever." She said. He looked at her and smiled. When she turned back around he frowned. Well, fuck. How would he drop that bomb? _"Oh hey, I'm immortal, so at one point you'll be an old hag and I'll still look the same?" _Not likely. He shrugged it off. They'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

They awoke the next morning happier than ever before. He stood up, and-quietly-left the room to the kitchen. He made a entourage of breakfast. French toast, scrambled eggs, omelets, bacon, everything. He made a tray, and filled a cup full of orange juice. He walked into the room and gently patted her arm. She opened her eyes and saw the breakfast in bed.

"Hey, darlin'. Got some breakfast for you." He said. She sat up, and the covers fell below her breasts. He couldn't help but stare. She was perfect. Mentally, physically. He couldn't get her body out of his mind.

"Like what you see?" She asks flirtatiously. He winked at her, and watched as she dug in. He walked back out and made himself some coffee. He looked at the t.v and saw a mother, father, and kid on the screen.

"Hey, babe? Do you think we'll ever have kids?" He asked her. She looked at him, almost suspicious.

"Why?" She asked back. He groaned, she probably thinks he is going to bail.

"I see these commercial about being a parent and I realize the only person I would want

to be a parent with is you." He said. She got off the bed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good answer." He laughed as he followed her to the shower.

Time Skip: Two Weeks Later

"Logan, come in here!" Maureen said. He ran to the bathroom. He found her holding a pregnancy test. A huge smile appeared on her face, and she hugged him tightly. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted. He lifted her into the air and twirled her around. He stopped and put her down. He kneeled down and kissed her stomach, and began to play with his unborn child.

She smiled at the man. Who knew such a gruff looking guy would love her or the kid this much? She ran a hand through his dark hair. She recalled a certain incident or should she say incidents.

_One of her earrings had gone down the drain in the kitchen. When Logan put his hand down to get it her elbow turned the garbage disposal on. When he pulled his bloody hand out, with the ring, the torn flesh healed in a matter of seconds. _

_ When she was carrying a knife around and blindy swung her arm and slashed his face. The slash went down his cheek and jaw. It closed as fast as it opened. _

Will their child be the same? She hoped so. He had told her so much since then. How he was a "mutant" and how he was immortal. She frowned at that. She couldn't stand the thought of him living forever. It would suck to just...die and he live on.

He looked at her thinking and stroked her cheek. She looked into her eyes and he smiled deeply. He would take care of this baby with his life. He would protect it from anyone, anything.

He had been contemplating an idea lately, and he had the confidence to do it. He got down to a knee and grabbed her hand. He popped open a box and she saw a beautiful ring.

"Maureen. Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He put the ring on her finger and she began to cry.

He wiped the tears with his thumb, and smiled at her face. She was so happy. He felt enthused. He felt like he had conquered the world!

Shopping for a baby was stressful. A few weeks had passed and she was now very pregnant. She was beyond showing. He fed up with her mood swings easily. She wasn't very hard to settle.

So there he was, one of the most feared men on earth, waiting in a Baby's R Us, to pay for diapers and the usuals. He would've laughed at himself if he was the old him. Hell, he would've now too.

The wedding was soon. It would be held at the church nearby. It would be relatively small, with the Kents, the League and themselves there. Maureen had no family. Her father left her after her mother had died.

He was walking home when he saw a man being beaten by a much bigger man.

"Hey! Leave the guy alone, don't you have something better to do?" Logan shouted. The bigger man turned around. Logan puffed his chest out. The man walked over and towered over Logan. Logan slammed his adamantium fist against the nose of the man, cracking it immediately.

More weeks had passed and it was their wedding day. He was never happier. Clark was helping him dress. Clark was his best man, J'onn, Wally, and John were his groomsmen. Diana, Shayera and Kara were the bridesmaids. He saw his fiance walk down the aisle and his jaw slackened.

She looked stunning. She wore a simple, yet elegant white dress. It was silk, and had some jewellery along the waist. He smiled at her when she got up there with him. He didn't even pay attention to the priest because his focus was on her. He kissed her after her.

"I do." And everyone cheered and clapped. Clark and Wally clapped him on the back and

J'onn personally congratulated him. Logan hugged the much taller Martian.

"Thank you." He said. Him and Maureen jogged down the aisle, hand in hand, to their car. Their honeymoon would be in Canada, where he was born. He found a nice place there.

When they got to the resort they both smiled at each other. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. Her very pregnant belly got in his way and he rubbed it instead. He kissed her stomach and looked into her eyes.

"What gender do you think it'll be?" Logan asked. She personally hoped for a boy, but he couldn't have guessed that.

"I want a boy, I heard they're easier." She responded. He nodded, it was true. Except for Daken, but he was a whole 'nother story. He stood to his full, short height. He walked over to the fireplace and added more firewood.

"Let's go to bed. I bet the baby is as tired as you are." Logan said. She smiled at him and they cuddled into each other. He fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

He woke up in the morning and she wasn't on the bed. He whipped off of the bed and ran around the house. He found her in the bathroom. She a hand on her stomach and a smile on her face. She waved him in and he sat on the toilet.

"He's kicking." She said. Logan looked up, shocked. He stood over and knelt in front of her. He put his head against her stomach, and sure enough, he was kicked in the ear. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

He was on his way to the store, to get some groceries. Life in Smallville was simple. Since he wasn't Wolverine he didn't have to worry about some villain hurting his family. He bought the milk, etc. He went back to his truck and drove back to the house. His wife was insanely pregnant. The baby was a big one.

They both were happier like this. Logan was already a father to Daken and X-23 but they were both flawed. Daken wanted to kill him. X-23 wasn't even his seed, she was just a clone. By God did he miss her. He opened the door, and smiled at his wife, who was in the kitchen.

"Logan, what are we going to name it?" She asked him one night. He sighed, and rubbed his beard.

"How about...if it's a girl we name her Laura. If it's a boy we name him James." He suggested. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. They were both nice sounding names.

"Those are nice names, babe." She said. He smiled, little did she know. He turned and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and flipped the cap off. Logan stayed in shape. He still does intense physical exercises, he just doesn't fight. He couldn't.

He walked back in the room, and she smiled at him. He chuckled.

"What are we going to do for a crib?" Logan asked. She looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. He sighed. "Right, I'm building it." He huffed. He got up and went to his truck. He drove to the baby's store and got a crib.

"First kid?" He heard the woman at the register ask. He looked at her and saw she was short, and plump. In her eyes a certain kindness was held in them. He nodded.

"Might make me go gray." He said. She laughed. He chuckled along with her. He payed for the crib and walked to the truck. He wondered if the kid was going to have powers. He hoped not, he wants him or her to have a normal life.

The day of the delivery was here. Maureen was cursing and swearing at Logan through the pain. He tried to not to laugh, but failed...miserably.

"Logan I hate you! When this baby is out of me I'm going to fucking kill you!" She screamed at him. He chuckled and helped her. They decided to give birth at home. He helped her, soothing her. She pushed and pushed and yelled and finally his baby was out. He cut the cord and held his daughter.

She had tufts of dark hair on her head. She was screaming. Logan held her and bounced a bit, trying to soothe his kid. When he couldn't he gave her to Maureen. She held her and immediately all crying was over. Logan facepalmed and got a beer.

"What ever happened to daddy's little girl?" He asked sarcastically.

Meanwhile in Gotham:

The Clown Prince of Crime was laughing hysterically. He started to dance around his lair. He skipped past Harley and kissed her on the cheek.

"The man from the other Earth had a daughter. Oh I can't wait to ruin it for him." He said. He started to bounce and get more excited. He then began to laugh that awful, creepy laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan was staring into the blue eyes of his daughter. She stared back at him, with almost no emotion. He caressed her cheek, and she giggled. It had been nine months since she was born, and he loved her more and more every single moment he was around her. He had finally gotten a job, and was working on the Kent farm again.

They had forgiven him, and had begun to pay him for the work. He didn't like it, but it was the only option he had. He sighed, as he was dragged back into reality by Maureen's voice. Her emerald green eyes caught his attention as they stared into his.

"You were staring off into space again." She said, almost sadly. He sighed. He didn't mean to, he just couldn't stop thinking about stuff. It bothered him. When the-no. He wouldn't think about that. Not now.

"C'mon, Logan. Clark and Bruce are going to be here any minute." Maureen said. He stood up, and walked over to the sink. He washed the few dishes that were left, and put a pot on the stove with water. He oiled a pan, and put it on another burner.

A knock on the door signified their arrival, and the couple answered the door. The two big men on the other side smiled, and the men shook hands. Bruce and Clark both hugged Maureen, and kissed her on the cheek. Clark sped over to Laura, and picked her up. She fell asleep against his large chest. His Kryptonian physiology meant his skin was always warm. He held her in his hands, and smiled widely. Even Bruce had to crack a smile at the sight.

Logan and Bruce may have butt heads, but they had both been through a lot. They both understood being both physically and mentally/emotionally tortured. They both had lost people they love. Logan had been alive longer than all three of the people in the room combined, and had lost anyone he ever cared about.

Maureen knew Logan was a former superhero, and also knew the two gentlemen at her table were Batman and Superman. She didn't mind, and she loved having them. Logan's arms throbbed, and he stared at his knuckles. He blanked off, and kept staring at his knuckles. He felt a tender hand grab his, and his wife was looking at him.

"Are you alright?" The baritone voice of Bruce Wayne asked him. He just nodded, and went back to eating his chicken. He ripped off a piece of the fried delight, and chewed with passion. He was a good cook, he had to admit.

"So, how was catching the Joker?" Clark asked Bruce, who rolled his eyes. He huffed, and his shoulders shrugged.

"The usual. The man tests my patience, Clark. I'm going to slip soon." Bruce said. Clark nodded, and sighed. It was the same with Lex. So much chaos, so many lives taken. But they couldn't.

"I killed my fair share of men, bub. A lot easier when your enemies are that way." Logan drawled, and cleaned his teeth with his fork. Clark looked appalled, and Bruce looked slightly angry. Logan chuckled, and continued eating.

"We don't do that around here." Clark said. Logan sighed.

"Then y'all are idiots." He shot back, and sat up. He brought his plate to the sink, and washed it. He washed his plate, and sat back down. Maureen stared uncomfortably at the men surrounding her. Bruce and Clark were both at a loss for words.

When they finished, they said their goodbyes, and left. Logan rolled his eyes as he turned around from the door, and slumped into his couch. He kicked his boots off, and turned the TV on.

"_Gotham in chaos. In Gotham, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker, killed over twenty people. For what reasons, we know not. God bless those lost, and our thoughts and prayers to their families. More on that story, channel five news at seven."_ Logan immediately sat up. He sat on the edge of his sofa, and looked horrified. Maureen sat beside him, and drew him into a warm hug. He couldn't believe the Batman would just let the man walk. He would just break out again, and again.

"_An interview with the Joker. Mr Joker, why do you do these horrid actions. What have the people done to you?" _Logan watched the monitor with all of his focus.

"_It's simple, Johnny. To lure the Batman. He's my buddy you know." _His awful laugh was heard throughout the house, and Logan closed his eyes. "_This time, however. I am luring out a different target. One much less know. The man knows who he is. Watch out, Wolvie." _Logan immediately stood up, and Maureen was thrown on the floor. He apologized, and shot past her. He heard a boom, and ran to his door.

He opened it, and across the street was a blown up car. It had green spray paint on it, which formed a smile. Logan's eyes widened, and he rushed back inside. He prayed into the sky, and went to bed with his wife.

The next morning, everything seemed to be normal. He threw on his favorite flannel and worn jeans, his boots, and grabbed his truck keys. He kissed his wife, kissed his daughter, and left for work.

Maureen was washing dishes, and had the news on. She wasn't really listening, she just wanted the sound of another adult's voice in the house. It made her feel less lonely. She was putting more soap on the sponge when she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Shhh. We're gonna have lots of fun with you." She heard a voice say behind her. Cackling was heard, and a laugh full of insanity was echoing throughout the house. She saw her baby being brought out of the house, and saw no more. She was dragged through the door, and thrown into a car, that's when they knocked her out.

Logan got back from work, and opened the door. He smelled several unfamiliar scents. One was acidic, and of powder. His eyes widen, and he ran to the kitchen. He ran upstairs, and found a note, with an iPad. He turned it on, and a live stream began.

"Ah. Wolverine! Nice of you to finally start the stream." He saw Joker's face on the other side. Logan spat at the ground, and Joker laughed.

"The name's Logan, bub. Wolverine died a while ago." Logan said. His voice was shaky, mainly because he was fearful for his daughter and wife.

"Your family is being taken to the Metropolis warehouses by the docks. Be there by tomorrow, and your family will walk. If you're not? Your family kicks the bucket. Caio, Logan." He said, laughed, and turned his side of the stream off. Logan shot down the stairs, and sprinted to his truck. He revved the engine, and slammed on the gas.

He made it to Metropolis in a few hours, and went to the dock. He could smell his family's scent, and tracked them down to a single building. He ripped the door off, and found himself in front of his dead wife.

"No." He whimpered, and fell onto his knees. He grabbed her body, and pulled her to him. He cried, and sobbed. He looked into the distance and found his baby mutilated. Her head was on a sharp pole. The same blue eyes he stared into yesterday were now empty. Her limbs were spread throughout the building, and her tiny heart was nailed to a wall.

He heard a whoosh behind him, and a gasp. Superman made himself known, and had the same reaction. His eyes filled with tears, and he lowered his head. He put his large hand on Logan's stocky shoulder, and sighed, albeit with difficulty.

"Logan, I know-"

"Bub, the name isn't Logan." _Snikt! _"It's Wolverine."


	7. Chapter 7

Superman had failed trying to get Wolverine to listen. He was about to use force, but Logan had grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to his height.

"My fucking family was just killed, bub. If you think you're gonna stop me? You're wrong." He said, and pushed by the alien. He ran out of the building, and ran by his truck. He found a motorcycle, smiled, and hotwired it.

He drove down to Gotham, with a steel heart. He didn't even feel anymore. Blood tricked down his arm. He didn't bother to put his claws away. The silver reflected the light of the moon, as he pulled into the dirty city. It was dark. It was depressing.

He pulled into a bar, and smelled the familiar scent of stale beer, cigars, and cheap cologne. He was home. He walked up to the bar, and the man looked at him nervously. He sheathed his claws, for now, and sat down. He ordered a beer, and looked around the room. He looked for the most stereotypical criminal, and found a whole group of them. He sat down besides them, and the entire group stopped what they were doing to stare at the man.

He broke his bottle, and stuck the sharp end into the nearest man's hand. He growled at the men who were standing up, and they sat right back down. He looked at the man writhing in pain, and got close to him.

"How do I find the Joker?" He asked. The man, despite his pain, laughed. Logan backhanded him, and sent him sprawling across the floor. The man's eye was now torn. It had already started to swell. Logan grabbed him by his neck, and dragged him out of the bar. He threw him down an alley, and walked to him. The man tried to scoot away, but bumped into a wall. Logan kicked his stomach, and broke one of his ribs. He picked the man up, slammed him against the wall, and lifted him by his shirt.

"How do I find the Joker?" This time he asked with much more force. The man coughed, and blood trailed down his mouth.

"You can't. He finds you." Logan didn't like the answer much, so he kneed the man in his face, breaking his nose. The man clutched his face in pain, as blood gushed down his face. Logan lifted him back up, and looked into the man's eyes.

"Alright! Go to Cobblepot, Cobblepot will know where he is. I swear, that's all I know!" Logan unsheathed his claws, and the man immediately became fearful. "No, don't! Plea-" His pleads were cut short when Logan stabbed his claws through his head. Brain matter and blood got everywhere, and the corners of Logan's lip curl.

He kicked a leg over his bike, and drove off for more information. He drove around, and saw a woman in a black leather suit. Physically, her body was perfection. She had a round ass, a bust like no other woman he's ever met, and toned muscles. She was breaking into a building. He chuckled to himself.

"Lady, gonna have to ask you a few questions." He said. She laughed, and climbed down from her spot, and did a few flips. She landed in front of him, and got on the bike. He smiled, and looked back at her.

"So, what's this about? I've never been on a motorcycle before, never mind with a stranger." She said. Her voice was very attractive, and Logan didn't even notice it. She may have been beautiful, but she wasn't Maureen. He sighed, and looked down.

"I needa find Cobblepot." He said. She gasped, and he stopped. She got off, and started to walk away briskly. She shot onto some building, and made her way up top. Logan thanked God he was still in good shape, and easily followed her up. She was surprised by his agility, and smiled.

"Are we playing a game of cat and mouse?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I just needa find Cobblepot and kill the Joker." He said. Her entire attitude changed. She laughed. He unsheathed one of his claws, and put two on her cheeks, he started to push the third, and made it poke under her jaw.

"I know where he is, darling. I'll help you in, and that's it. You're on your own from thereon." She said. He nodded. That's all he needed. He jumped off of the building, and landed on the ground quietly. He was gonna need some sort of costume again.

Apparently Uatu was watching him, and his old costume had just appeared in front of him. There were some differences. There was a note written on it.

_Highly resistant material. It will not rip, tear, burn, nothing. It will not shrink in the dryer either. _

He chuckled at Uatu's sense of humor. He didn't even know Uatu could feel humor. He put the costume on, and walked back to the bike. Catwoman whistled, and meowed at him.

"Lady, I just lost my wife." He said. She immediately stopped, and sat down on the bike, silently. He missed his costume. He flexed, and stretched. She directed him to the Penguin's club, and he chuckled.

"The Iceberg Lounge?" He asked her, breaking into fits of laughter. He immediately became serious as he entered the club. Men with guns everywhere pointed them at him, and he smiled.

"Nice party." He said, and walked straight into the place they weren't supposed to go. Rounds were fired into him, and he just grunted. Wrong move. He ran to the nearest man, flipped over him, kicked him in the area, grabbed his throat, and broke his neck. He ducked under a swing, blocked a man's punch, used one man and threw him into another, and punched a man straight on his nose. He did a back handspring, and landed next to someone. He swept their legs from under them, and smashed his boot on their face, fracturing their cheekbone. He stood, paused, cracked his neck, and walked forward.

"Wow." Was all Catwoman said. He kept a stony face, and kept walking forward. He smashed through the window, and landed in front of a whole group of people. He unsheathed his claws, and trudged forward. They all ran at him, and he ran forward. He jumped into the air, and came down on one man. He slashed blindly at the man's chest, and felt warm blood being splashed all over him. The man's ribs were sticking out, and they too were sliced apart. He stood, and as one man kicked, he broke the leg. He slammed his foot into the man's other knee, and the man collapsed. As he whimpered in pain, Logan stomped on his neck. He made his way through the men, and was soon covered in blood.

He walked up to a solid iron door, and sliced through it like cheese. He lifted the sliced area of the door above his head, and threw it away from him. He entered the room, and few goons surrounded a midget with a fur coat, and a very long nose. A spectacle was on his left eye, and Logan could hardly contain his laughter. He killed two of the five guards, and disabled the rest.

"Cobblepot. I need a word with you." He shot forward and grabbed the smaller man by the throat. He punched him in the face, and tossed him across the room.

"Where can I find the Joker?" He asked him. The shorter man spit blood into his face, and Wolverine smashed another right into his face. The man cries out, and puts his hands up.

"Alright. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Bloody hell. Last I heard he was working with Bane and Poison Ivy." He cried out. Logan had no idea who they were.

"Where can I find them?" He asked. Cobblepot looked at him, and thought about it for a second. He looked back up.

"You'll find Bane at the docks, usually he's working with the longshoremen to make sure no one finds out about his Venom." He said. Logan thought about it for a second.

"What the hell is Venom?" Logan asked.

"Venom is a super-steroid which grants the user super-strength. Bane uses a super version. It keeps him strong all the time. You'll find Poison Ivy at the gardens. She'll probably be talking to one of her flowers." He said. Logan nodded. He unsheathed his claws, and the sound of metal scraping against metal unnerved the Penguin.

"I've had enough killing today, Cobblepot. Guess what? You and I are going to be going into business. I'm gonna spare your life, so when I come back, you'll be my informer. If you betray me, I'll chop you up. Got it?" He asked. Cobblepot nodded with wide eyes, and ran out of the room. Logan chuckled, and walked throughout the large night club.

He walked out of the club, and sniffed the air. He smelled what you'd expect in a city like this. Human excrements, sex, sweat, drugs, and booze. Catwoman was sitting on the bike. He looked at her, and shook his head.

"Lady, I thought you were leaving once I got in." He said. She smiled and he just raised one of his eyebrows. He had heard a story about this woman once on the news. Batman caught her stealing a priceless gem. He knew the Bat was good, but he had to be great to catch her. He shrugged, and walked to the bike. He didn't care if Batman caught him. He wasn't going to stop Wolverine from getting his revenge.

"So, what's the next step of your little vendetta?" She asked him. He laughed, and looked her in the eyes. Her green eyes were very deep, and had a lust in them he's only witnessed in one other person. He looked away, and sighed. He got on the bike, and was conscious about her tiny arms around his waist.

"I need to find Bane." He said. He risked looking back, and noted her face was full of fear. He wondered why. Was this Bane a dangerous man? Most likely. Considering he was shot up finding the Penguin he can imagine this man would be very dangerous. He itches his knuckles, and looked around as he drove. It was upsetting this was the reason he had to pop his claws again. He wished they wouldn't have done it to him. Would've been much better in the sense that he would be able to remain at peace. Now? Now he was thrown back into the violence he so desperately wanted to get away from.

Wolverine heard an engine rev, and looked beside him. There was a sleek, all-black car. It was sharp. It was badass, to be truthful. Wolverine whistled, and Batman shot out of it. He shot his grappling hook into Wolverine, and pulled. Wolverine wasn't letting go of the bike, and stayed on. He just dragged Batman down the street Catwoman laughed at the Bat. Wolverine stopped, and kicked the kickstand. He got off the bike, and Batman sprung up from the ground.

He got into a stance, and the much shorter Wolverine stood. He opened his arms, and smirked. He'd been wanting to test Batman for a while. The Dark Knight's face was set, and he circled the smaller man.

"You've left a trail of death since arriving here, Logan. I'm not going to allow you to continue this bloodbath." He said. Wolverine rolled his eyes, and he walked forward. Batman shot into Wolverine, who was expecting it. They tried to hit each other, multiple times in fact, but they simply couldn't. Both were just too skilled. Wolverine saw his first opening, and slammed his adamantium laced fist into the Bat's side, folding him. He slammed a knee into Batman's face, and slammed him on the floor.

Batman groaned, and tried to regain his breath. Wolverine was standing above him, just standing there. He wasn't even breathing hard. Batman tried to surprise him, but Wolverine was just too fast. The continued for another ten minutes, before Batman finally got a good hit. He felt his hand connect with the cheek of Logan, and nearly break. His face was harder than iron!

Wolverine chuckled, and unleashed a torrent of punches that Batman simply couldn't block. He was simply too tired. Wolverine's blows were landing harder and faster each time they connected, and soon, the Batman was on the floor unconscious. Wolverine scoffed, and walked away from him.

"I've never seen anyone other than Deathstroke do that." She said. He nodded, and got back on the bike. He kicked the stand back up, and drove off. He had some docks to visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, people. I understand you all want me to update more frequently. I myself am frustrated that I don't. I get writer's block about this story. I just don't know where I want to go with the story. There's many possible outcomes, and paths I can have Wolverine go down. If anyone has ideas, or even requests, I'll try to appease them. As hard as I can. I like writing this story, and I like having you guys enjoy my writing. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Ever. **

**Moving on from that depressing subject. Enjoy this chapter. I hope it's okay. :D**

* * *

><p>Wolverine growled as he finally reached the docks. It had taken him hours of beating people down, and getting the scent for Venom. It was an awful smell, one Wolverine couldn't even describe. He stopped, got off his bike, and followed the scent. It wasn't hard to find the main warehouse.<p>

He told Catwoman to stay with the bike, and soon a longshoreman spotted him. He was massive. The man was not lacking muscles, and had rippling veins all the way across his body. Wolverine launched at the man, and rolled next to his leg. He unsheathed his claws, and stabbed the man's knee, dropping him. He dodged a swipe, and stuck the claws through the man's throat. The longshoreman started to grab his throat, and the fear in his eyes was seeable by all. He dropped to the ground, and the fear receded from his eyes, and only a cold reminder was left.

He entered a warehouse, and cracked his neck. Soon, his body was in pain. He was being shot from every single direction as possible. He fell to the ground, and felt his suit take the brunt of the attack. He simply laid there, and waited for them to check him.

"Este es un buen trabajo" He heard a very deep, baritone voice speak. "This is good work." Wolverine wanted to laugh. He was poked, and finally he heard a gasp.

"Él está curando ! ¡Rápido! Disparale!" Wolverine sprung up, and roared as he dove at the man who ordered them to shoot him. He tore through him, and spit as the man's blood entered his mouth. He turned, and looked wild. Blood dripped down his body, and the white covers over his eyes were glowing. He shot forward at the other men, ignoring the burning of the bullets in his arms. He ducked under a giant gun, sliced the man's hand off at the wrist, and jammed his claws under his chin, and out of his skull. He spun, and did a handspring, using his weight to topple a man. He stabbed his chest a bunch, and flipped off of him. The last man tried to run, but Wolverine lunged, and landed on the man's back. He stabbed his through the spine, and left him there.

"Buen trabajo. Yo había oído que eras peligroso" The largest man said. He was wearing a luchador mask, and was massive. He stood at least six foot eight, and was built like a wrestler. He had muscles everywhere, and a decent amount of body hair. (A/N: 1993 Bane)

"Vete a la mierda." Wolverine shot back. The man belted out a bellowing laugh. It was full of arrogance, and simply a douchebag's laugh. Wolverine ran across the room, and was sent tumbling across the room. He was thrown through boxes, and before he had time to recover he was being thrown through a wall.

This time he had enough reaction time. He shot off the ground, and dodged Bane's kick. He was fast for a rather huge man. He dodged under Bane's giant hand, and stabbed his forearm. Bane yelled out, and swung at him again, missing once more. Wolverine tumbled under his leg, and stabbed his thigh. Bane roared, and hit a button in the back of his neck. The veins that were visible to Wolverine became green, and he roared. His muscles seemed to grow, and he chuckled when he was done.

"Fool, you think you can mess with me? I have broken the Bat!" Bane roared, his hulking shoulders rising and falling as he heaved. Adrenaline and Venom ran down his veins, and made him anticipate their fight. His forearm and his thigh had healed, and Wolverine just roared.

They leapt at each other, and Bane ended up overpowering Wolverine. The landed on the ground, and Wolverine used his greater agility and speed to dodge his attacks. He was hit by a backhand, and went spiraling into another wall. He went through the cinder and cement, and grunted when he landed on the ground. He hopped up, and saw Bane charging at him. He rolled to the right, and stopped himself. He sprung up, and hopped onto Bane's back. Bane flipped him over, and Wolverine dodged a giant hand. He kicked Bane's head, and made the giant man stagger. He used his own strength to lift Bane above his head, and slammed him on the floor. Bane smashed his hand into the concrete, and broke the ground with a _crack_. He spun onto his back quickly, and used his powerful legs to send Wolverine flying through the air. Wolverine recovered, and landed on his feet.

Bane slammed his arm down upon Wolverine, who caught it with his two hands. He lifted his arm, and kneed him in the charlie horse, dropping him. He roundhouse kicked him in the nose, and cracked it. Bane cried out, and roared. He hit Wolverine with a solid hook to his ribs, but Wolverine shrugged it off. He's been hit by the likes of the Hulk before. He ducked under a swing, and got Bane at the connection of his jaw, and his face. He slammed a knee into Bane's groin, and rolled under his legs. Bane was fast, though, and stomped on Wolverine's chest. They fought for at least twenty minutes long, before they both stood back.

"Usted está bien luchaste." Bane said. Wolverine nodded, and stood straight, fully ending their fight.

"Igual que usted, Bane. Necesito informacion. Joker mató a mi familia, y oí que estaba trabajando con él." Wolverine responded. "Same to you, Bane. I need information. Joker killed my family, and I heard you were working with him." He said, and Bane waved him in. He grabbed one of his dead henchman's bodies, and tossed it into the sea. Wolverine watched with steely eyes, and grunted.

"Ah, yes. The Joker. He had heard tales of you, for a spy is in the Justice League. He had heard you were ruthless, and would do anything for what you believed in. He had seen you, and became obsessed with the man you were. I advised him against it, Wolverine. Ivy and I both did. We knew you would come after him eventually. Honestly? I do not know where the Clown is. Maybe Arkham, maybe even hiding under our noses. If I were you, I'd head to Botanic Gardens, where Ivy is. She's much more knowing of these things." Bane said. He sat down on a large wooden crate, and sighed.

"Oh, and Wolverine? Here, tonight? You have gained my respect. Not many people have done that." He said. Wolverine walked towards him, and held out a beefy hand. The giant man smiled, and shook it.

"It was one of my more exciting fights, that's for sure, bub. I'll head to Botanic Gardens. I gotta ask you something, Bane. Why continue doing illegal bullshit? Why not stop doing what you're doing? Why not do something good with your strength?" Wolverine asked. Bane's ripped mask showed one of his eyes. They were dark, and full of a subliminal anger that Wolverine understood more than anyone.

"I do not know, Wolverine. I've never been asked this question before. To be honest, it's all I've ever known. I've never had the life these men around me have. I was born in a prison, and raised into a horrible world." He said. Wolverine understood that. He's always had to live a life on the run from his past.

"I was born much in the 1800's. Always had to outrun my past. So much blood has been on my hands, it's ridiculous. I should've known the blood would've caught right back up. I will never be the man I want to be." Wolverine said, and got up. He gave a nod to the Spanish man, and walked out of the warehouse. Catwoman was outside, looking at the mess with a smirk.

"Have fun?" She asked. He flipped her off, and got onto the bike. She got on, and he drove. He had to admit, it was a rather long two days, and he wanted to go to bed.

"My apartment's not far from here." She said. She directed him, and he got them there. He helped her get off, and they walked up the stairs. It was ratty, but the best it could be that way. He collapsed on the couch, and fell asleep. He dreamt of Maureen, and her face.

"Hello, Logan." She said, and he kissed her deeply. A tear ran down his face, and she wiped his face. She kissed him on the nose, and he grabbed her tender hands.

"I'm going to find the Joker, Mo. I'll get him." He said. She looked at him with disappointment in her green eyes. He looked down at the floor. He didn't need to see those looks.

"Logan, you promised me you wouldn't harm another soul." She said, sternly. He looked back into her green orbs, and his face set. He drops his emotions, and his chest puffs.

"That was before my family was murdered. My baby." He said, and didn't even flinch. He didn't feel a thing. She shook her head, and let go of his hands.

"You never changed, did you? You're back to your old self!" She yelled. He sighed, and turned his back to her.

"I'm going to kill the Joker." He said. He turned around, and she got in his face. She got as close as humanly possible, and looked into his blue eyes. His dark hair fell onto his forehead, and he looked the same. There was a fullness back to his eyes, and a spirit in his step.

"_I used to be a little boy_

_So old in my shoes_

_And what i choose is my choice_

_What's a boy supposed to do?_

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

_My love_

_I send this smile over to you__" _He heard playing. His eyes opened, and he looked around the room. Catwoman was out of her costume, and looking at him. He looked at her face-which was gorgeous-and noticed she had very dark hair. He closed his eyes, and felt her eyes on his chest. Her heart thumped faster as she stared at him.

* * *

><p>Batman was furious, to say the least. He stormed around the council room, nostrils flaring, clenched fists. All of the signs of rage were on his face. Superman watched him, and just kept on looking. Batman was irritable a lot, but never was he downright this angry.<p>

"He calls himself a hero, yet he has no problem taking lives. Not only does he take lives, he feels no guilt. He is a murderer, not a hero. He-"

"Batman, this man's family was just murdered, brutally might I add, by one of your villains. He may be doing it in ways you don't do it, but he's getting the same job done. He is looking to end the man who does the world no good. It would be bad if he didn't want to kill the Joker. I agree with Logan, and will not assist in his arrest, etc." He said, and crossed his arms. Diana, John, Shayera, and even Flash nodded.

"Maybe it is time to put the Joker down, Batman. He shows no signs of getting better, and he's constantly killing. Wolverine is right. Ending him will not only resolve Logan's problem, but it will save hundreds of lives." Shayera said her input. She put her mace on the table, and secretly admired Wolverine. He was avenging his family.

"All in favor of letting Wolverine do what he's doing?" Superman asked. Everyone but Batman raised their hands, and he growled. He ran to the teleporter, and got himself to Gotham. He called the Bat-Mobile, and awaited his car.

* * *

><p>Wolverine woke up fully, and cracked his neck. He hopped off of the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He started breakfast, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The costumeless Catwoman walked into the kitchen, and rubbed his shoulder.<p>

"Any other time I wouldn't mind, but I just lost my wife. Please don't." He begged her, and she backed off. She sat down, and saw him work at the stove. He was still in his uniform. Blood that had dried hours ago was all over him, and he was perfectly fine with that. She wondered whether he was actually okay about his wife's death, or if there was more than what is seemed. He didn't show many personal emotions, or what he felt about certain things, she noted. He was very introverted about his personal life.

"My name is Selina Kyle." She said, extremely quickly. It was as if she just blurted it out. He turned around, and his lips pulled into a smile. He gave her a nod, and laughed.

"Logan." He said, and finished fixing together some scrambled eggs. He split it into two halves, and wolfed them down. He burped, and wiped his lips. Selina laughed at his bad manners, and he seemed to forget he was in her company. He got up, and walked into another room. It was pouring outside, and thunder rocked the skies. He climbed through the window, and climbed up to the roof. He sat down, and let the rain soak him. The blood washed off of him, and he pulled his mask down. The water ran down the center of his yellow mask, and down the black part of his nose.

He slipped off of the roof, and landed on the street. He got on the bike, and drove off to the gardens. He had wanted to get away from Selina, and go off his own for a while now. He liked her company, but he didn't want her getting hurt. He'd rather just leave her out of his mess, and figure it out on his own. What was the point of pulling other people into his business?

Wings fluttered above him, and he looked up. Shayera was flying above him. He stopped his bike, and kicked the kickstand down. She landed next to him, and her feather wings were soaked. She reminded him of Angel.

"What's up, Shayera?" He asked. She hugged him, and pulled him close. They had gone for drinks a few times, and he told her what his life was like. He was comfortable in their embrace, and was quite content in staying like that for a while. She rubbed the back of his head, and finally backed out. She took a good look at him, and noted he looked good in his outfit. He may have been shorter than her, but he had this rugged, animalistic quality that was attractive. She can't be thinking this way, he just lost his wife.

"Nothing much, Logan. I've been trying to hold on, ya know? Why don't we talk over some drinks?" She asked. He nodded, and she hopped onto the wet bike with him. They drove to the bar, and both walked in. They received some strange looks on the way to the bar.

"Shouldn't you two be saving some cats in trees, somewhere?" Someone asked, with a smile on his ugly face. He was giggling, and his scraggly red beard was dripping with alcohol. His breath was rancid, and Wolverine smelt it all the way over here. He lifted his arm, straightened her wrist, and unsheathed his claws. The man leapt back, and even Shayera jumped. They were a foot long each, and reflected the light that cast upon them. He sheathed them, and the drunken man was smart enough to leave.

"So. How's the search going?" She asked. He sniffled, and rubbed his nose. He looked down into his beer, and thought hard for a second. He honestly didn't know. He felt hopeless, to be honest. Would he ever even find the Joker?

"I don't know." He said. He drank the rest of the beer, and got another one. Alcohol didn't affect him, so this was gonna last a long time. Shayera nodded, and sipped on her drink. She put her mace on the bar table, and patted his shoulder. He leaned into her, and he felt the comfort spread throughout his body.

"The League is supporting you. Except Batman, that is. I can tell Superman doesn't like it, but you're doing the right thing, my friend." She said. He lifted his drink in her direction, and she laughed. They both drank a few more, and then left. It was still raining, and she grabbed him by the arms. She flew him high into the air, and dropped him onto the top of a building.

"What the hell, Shayera? What's the point of this? I'm getting down." He said, and almost jumped down. She grabbed his large arm, and he turned back. She looked sad, and kept her helm on. He wondered what she'd look like without it. She had red hair, which was a plus for him, but he couldn't see her eyes. His mask was sort of like his, where his eyes weren't seen. There were white lids over her eyes.

The sky roared, and they both stared upwards. The rain was falling hard, and one droplet hit Wolverine directly in the center of his eye. He grumbled, and wiped his eye with his wrist. It wasn't a good night, and he was feeling the negativity now more than ever.

* * *

><p>He did a flip into the air, and landed on the street with a dull thud. He ran, and hopped onto his bike. He couldn't be stuck here. He rode to the Gardens, where he was supposed to meet this Poison Ivy woman. Maybe she knew where the Joker was...<p>

He unsheathed his claws, and stopped in front of the gate that surrounded the Botanic Garden. He sniffed the air, pollen, poison, and a female's scent littered the place. He grumbled something, and cut the fence in front of him. He stepped through, and ducked as he went. He walked forward, and stopped.

"What the fuck?" He asked, as a green vine wrapped around his ankle. It had thorns the size of pins all over it. He grimaced as they pierced the skin around his ankle. He cut the vine, and flipped in the air, landing on his feet. He crouched low to the ground, and waited. He spun, and narrowly avoided a fist. It was a humanoid plant. Wolverine couldn't distinguish a gender, until he remembered most plants were hermaphrodites. He rolled forward, and slashes the plant's chest, and stabs it through the face, letting it fall.

He turns and walks away, but hears the plant man getting back up. He turned, and found the plant had completely regenerated. He growled, and rushed forward. He went into a frenzy, and slashed at the plant until all was left was ribbons of green on the floor. He heard a bloodcurdling scream in the distance, and ran to it. He obviously had to dodge the plant men, he wasn't going through the effort to do that again. He found an actual woman.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She was physically...well, perfect. She turned, and Wolverine found his breath hitched. He shook his head, and noticed his thoughts were fogging up. Pheromones? He revealed himself, and the woman didn't even bat an eye.

"So you were the one to kill my baby?" She said, her voice low and dangerous. He walked forward, and noticed she was giving off stronger pheromones. He breathed them in, and resisted them as best he could. She strut up to him, and rubbed a finger across his chest. He looked down, as she pulled the mask up. His piercing blue eyes stared into her's. She stared at his wild hair, and his thick muttonchops.

"You have nature powers as well?" She asked him. He raised a thick eyebrow, and looked down at his hands. His claws slid out, and she looked in wonder. She ran her finger down the length of the claw, and pricked her finger at the end. She noticed it had cut her.

"You are the perfect predator." She noted. He had no idea what to say. He's heard multiple things he was 'perfect' at. None was being a perfect predator.

"Listen, lady. The Joker killed my family. I need to find him." He said. His voice was low, and gruff. She looked him straight in his eyes, and put her hand on his face. He instantly recoiled. He had noticed it felt good, though, almost familiar. She did it again, and this time he didn't do anything.

"I don't know where the Joker is. I do know he has big plans for something terrible." She said. Her voice became husky, and he could smell her sexual desire. He wasn't one to turn down women, but how could he?  
>"I know of the fate of your wife and child. Joker made it well known that the fresh meat will get to know him. He said it was 'fate' that brought you here." She said. She ran her hand down to his thigh, and he grabbed her wrists. He grabbed her other one, and made sure she couldn't touch him.<p>

"Think about it, we're both nature's creations. We belong together." She said. Her voice became seductive. She brushed her lips against his, as he stayed still. The feel of her soft lips against his made his desire grow, but he just lost his wife. She began to move her hand to his groin, and he let her. He felt her touch him, and his knees buckled at the touch. She chuckled against his lips, and bit his lip. Hard. He began to bleed, and healed in a couple of seconds. She smiled in the kiss, as they broke apart. She removed the top half of his costume, and rubbed her hand on his powerful chest. He was short, but by God he was a powerful man. She trailed kisses down his abs, and noticed he had thick hair. Mother Nature had granted this man protection from the cold. She pulled his pants down, and noticed that he was much bigger than she expected.

As she touched it, Wolverine growled. She looked up, and a bestial look was on his face. Gone was the man she seduced earlier. This was a pissed off animal. He unsheathed his claws, and lunged at her, properly tackling her to the ground. He let off a roar, as spittle hit her face. He stabbed her in her gut, and continually did so, until she stopped struggling under him. Her body went limp, as he continued stabbing. He eventually regained his senses, and found himself with his pants down his ankles, and green liquid all over his chest and stomach. He pulled his pants up, wiped his chest off. He grabbed his top, and put it back on. He lifted his mask, and ran away from the garden. He couldn't believe he killed a woman, especially in that manner.

He escaped the garden, and ran to his bike. This was becoming insane! He had no idea where to go. Who could he look for now? He just killed his last lead. He felt even more hopeless, and just sat on the bike for a second. He had heard a place mentioned before, an 'Arkham Asylum'. He wondered what it had to do with the villains around here, and what it meant for his search for the Joker. Could he even find this place? Gotham is a large city, after all.

He turned the bike on, and listened to its powerful engine rev. He started it, and drove down the street. He witnessed what would happen if no one did something. Nothing on his planet was this bad. He was amazed by how fucked up the entire place was. Prostitutes littered the corner, some younger than Jubilee...his heart ached, as he remembered her in his arms, her blank eyes looking off into the distant.

* * *

><p>He turned the corner, and heard a woman scream for help. He rode as fast as the bike could go to the alley. It smelled of sex, and a man stood above a woman, a gun pointed to her head. She was sucking his dick, and Wolverine was disgusted. He got off the bike, and walked up to the man. He grabbed his wrist, and snapped it. The man cried out, as the girl bit down on his penis, biting into it. Wolverine grabbed him from the back, and pinned his hands behind him. The woman bit his head off, and spit it onto the ground. Wolverine wasn't done, though. He lifted the man, and slammed him on his back, breaking it. He noted the man stopped screaming. He continued bleeding, though. Wolverine grabbed him, and picked him up by the throat. He noticed the dead weight coming from his legs and smiled. That was good.<p>

"You're gonna ask why I did this to ya. To be honest? Because you're an asshole, and you deserve it. Good luck with dragging yourself to the emergency room with one hand, bub." He said, and turned around. He walked back to his bike, and put his hand around the girl, who also walked with him. They walked back to his bike, and she stopped.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive back there? Making him paraplegic? I get the wrist part, and even the penis part. But the legs?" She asked. He simply stared into his eyes, and back down to the floor.

"Men like him don't deserve to live, sweetie. 'Lemme tell you, I've been around a long time. I've met plenty men like him. Women too. They should all die." He stated, and got on the bike. He offered a ride, but she refused. She ran away from him, as if he had threatened her. He rolled his eyes, and rode away.

* * *

><p>"I hear they was taking him to Arkham." His ears prick at the voice. The voice was native to a New Yorker. What the hell were they doing in Gotham City? Made no sense. He drove to the voice, and got off the bike. It was an empty street, save for some men with baseball bats, and one with a gun. He noticed he was wearing his costume. Had the woman not noticed? He shook his head, and walked forward. He walked under a streetlight, and saw the men had finally noticed him.<p>

"Ah, lookie here! Someone wants to play hero!" Someone yelled. A man with a bat brought it down towards his head, and he caught the man's arms. He used his momentum to send him flying back to the men. His head slammed off of the concrete, and he broke his jaw, along with multiple teeth. The other men all charged him. He ducked under a baton, and lifted the man above his head. He threw the man at three other thugs, and knocked him out.

He caught another man's arm at the elbow, and snapped it. He punched him in the ribs, and broke them. The man folded in two, as Wolverine smashed his foot into the man's temple, killing him. He rolled to the right, and blocked another bat. He kicked the man in the chest, and chopped his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. He head butt the man, and sent him flying to the ground with a broken nose. He unsheathed his claws, and slice being swung at him. He spun, and sliced the man's Achilles tendon, making him fall. He stabbed downward, and killed the man. He vaulted over a man, and landed. There were three left, and they were all scared. He could tell. They all turned, and began to run. He sprinted after one, and caught up with him in no time. He lifted him into the air by his throat, and growled.

"Where is Arkham Asylum?" He growled. The man legitimately pissed his pants, and cowered under the glare of the short man.

"It-it-it's on the outskirts of the city. Please don't kill me. Please. Don'-" Wolverine stabbed the scared man in the face, and let his body slump onto the cobblestone floor. He glowered, and walked back to his bike. Arkham could wait a night. It was time to find a place to crash.


End file.
